prabowomuhammadfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr Rental Adventures
The Mr Rental Adventures (also known as Mr Rental Adventures) is a video game developed by PopCap Games and published by Prabowo Muhammad. Plot Dr. Zomboss was defeated, and now there is the new adventures of Mr. Rental is within a friendly plants to stop the new mashups that created by Viacom who has the copyright strikers that blocking all videos and YTPs in YouTube with a type of SpongeBob, TMNT, Fairly OddParents, and Loud House (but in different gender). The Viacom CEO is supports the Gachimuchi bodybuilders and many from Sony that giving the Copyright Strikes, Viacom must die and call FBI for the reason to destroy Viacom to save the YouTube universe within figments and humans. Gameplay The game takes several gameplay styles from classic titles such as Megaman, Crash Twinsanity and Castlevania. Having an uncountable amount of obstacles (such as the virus, constantly appearing spikes, and the always tedious mines) as well as hard-to-kill enemies, there are several references to past Prabowo Muhammad events. These range from quotes, enemies, hazards, and power ups. Difficulty Game modes * Adventure - Let's play into the Seeds of Games. * Battlez - Beat all rivals and challenge it to reach the league crowns. * Time Attack - Beat the many minutes to get the Gold, Silver, and Bronze medal. Levels * Tutorial Level: Mr Rental's Office * World 1: Diamond Hills (2 levels) * World 2: Dark Village (2 levels) * World 3: Sky City (2 levels) * World 4: Sparkling Dreamworlds (2 levels) * World 5: Stampy's Future 2010 (2 levels) * World 6: SSundee's Candyland (2 levels) * World 7: PewDiePie's Taiga (2 levels) * World 8: Think's Lab (2 levels) * World 9: Viacom Headquarters (4 levels) * Total 20 levels Characters Main Playable characters * Mr Rental * Angry Video Game Nerd * Toon Link * Felonius Gru Battlez only Playable characters * Phineas Flynn * Candace Flynn * Homer Simpson * Strawberry Shortcake * Angry Joe * Inspector Gadget * Bloo * Peashooter * Sunflower * Wall-nut * Potato Mine * Chomper * Bonk Choy * Citron * Fume-shroom * Rose * Torchwood * Kernel Corn * Lincoln Loud * Timmy Turner * Twilight Sparkle * Fear * Ferb Fletcher Secondary characters * Prabowo Muhammad * Ralph * Vanellope * Cameos * Soulja Boy - Appears on the intro cutscene at the billboard. * PSY - Appears on the intro cutscene at the billboard along with Soulja Boy. * Misha - Appears as the photo frame in the Mr Rental's office in cutscene after defeating first boss. * Pickle Rick - Appears as the photo frame in the intro cutscene. * Fred Flintstone - Appears as the photo frame in the cutscene before going to Viacom HQ. * Harley Morenstein - Appears as the photo frame during first boss. * AMUNO - Appears as the Funko Pop in Mr Rental's office desk. * Freddy Fazbear - Appears as the statue during PewDiePie's stage. Hazards Spiked Hazards * Spikes - The first of the spiked hazards are actual spikes, it subtracts 1 Jalapeno. * Spiked Swinging Balls - In Dark Village, there is the wrecking ball-like spheres that swings with a chain, it subtracts 3 Jalapenos. * Chained Spiked Platform - Basically a flattened version of the spiked swinging balls, these are just leveled black platforms with golden spikes on its belly, it subtracts 3 Jalapenos, it looks like the spiked platform from Marble Zone of first Sonic the Hedgehog, and spiky crushers from Portal 2. Projectiles * Fireballs - The hot and spicy projectile that burns you, it only appears on Dark Village, Sky City, Stampy's Future 2010, and Viacom Headquarters. * Ghostbusters Ghosts - Stereotypical, smiling sheet ghosts that fly in a typhoon appear in the stage Dark Village and Viacom Headquarters only. * Steam-Powered Hover-Spike-O-Tron - The robots from Crash Bandicoot during sewers that only appears in the Sky City. Enemies Mr Rental's Office * Beagle Boys Diamond Hills * Snails * Bees * Venus Flytraps * Spiders * Stone Golems * Goombas * Turkeys Dark Village * Mummies * Skeletons * Blue Ninjas * Purple Ninjas * Ghosts * Zombies * Rats * Grey Aliens * Witches Sky City * Flying Imps * Thunder Warriors * Winged Rhynocs * Missile Launchers * Sun Strikers * Beagle Boys Sparkling Dreamworlds * Dream Walkers * Broccolis * Teddy Bears * Flying Rhynocs * Mind Bulls * Swamp Creatures * Bats * Venus Flytraps * Beagle Boys Stampy's Future 2010 * Cannonball Robots * Mini-UFOs * Mannequins * Robo-Kittens * Grey Aliens * R.O.Bs * Alien Squids * Sparky Tentaclebot Units * Beagle Boys SSundee's Candyland * Gummy Bears * W&Ws * Candyman Throwing Heads * Cupids * Candy Snapdragons * Chocolate Knights * Beagle Boys PewDiePie's Taiga * Bad Rabbits * Mountain Goats * Arctic Dogs * Frostbite Spiders * Hockey Players * Seals * Fake Snowmans * Beagle Boys Think's Lab * Mannequins * Robo-Kittens * Slimes * Robot Cowboys * Beagle Boys Viacom Headquarters * Skeletons * Bats * Ghosts * Lava Monsters * Stone Golems * Cleaner Robots